


Our Secret

by realmajyyks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmajyyks/pseuds/realmajyyks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't remember when she'd begun joining him, but Kankri was happy she had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started out as a headcanon and became a drabble. OOPS!

You don’t really remember when she started joining you, just that she would sit there and smile while you talked. No one else ever bothered when you had something to say. It was true that she couldn’t hear a word that fell from your lips, but did that really matter? Not in the slightest. 

With ebony hair wild and loose down her back, Meulin looked carefree and courageous. But, even in death, her eyes were kinder than even Porrim’s at her most motherly. She never laughed at you or started screaming at the top of her lungs for you to just shut up. Though the fact that she wasn’t actually paying attention was a given and silent agreement between friends.

Like just now, her expression glazed over a bit as it did whenever she drifted into her own thoughts and you could feel a smirk tugging at the corners of your mouth. Just to check, you said something triggering about her sweater offending those with feline allergies. Nothing, not even a hint of a frown. Good. Now you could tell her all about how much it hurt. That you were doing everything within your power for those around you and no one cared. Not even the trolls who begrudgingly referred to you as a friend. Every day you were pushed aside and literally avoided like some rampaging disease.

It didn’t take too long before you were exhausted and out of breath. Then Meulin would notice you’d stopped and pat your hand. Of course you always brushed it off, but it never seemed to bother her. She stood up and straightened her skirt, turning around to wave goodbye with a smile that could power your hive. Then she was gone and it was just you again, but you could still feel the warmth of her hand on yours.


End file.
